To była po prostu
by FairyCal
Summary: Jack O'Neill sam już nie wie, co czuje do Samanthy Carter. Pewne wydarzenie sprawia, że przekonuje się, jakie żywił do niej uczucie. Jack O. & Sam C.


**To była po prostu...**

-

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy poczuł do niej coś więcej, niż tylko zawodową przyjaźń. Widywał ją prawie codziennie, nie tylko podczas misji na innych planetach, więc było to dla niego niezwykłe. Tak, jakby z dnia na dzień, z zwykłej obojętności przerodziło się... w coś więcej.

On, Jack O'Neill, przywódca SG-1, był pewny, że to tylko zwyczajna troska. Przecież Carter była jedyną kobietą w jego drużynie, więc miał prawo się o nią martwić. Ta wymówka nie była zbyt dobra, bo Sam była silna i świetnie radziła sobie w swoim życiu i na misjach, ale Jackowi w zupełności wystarczała.

Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widział, przyglądał się jej z uwagą. Carter nie była przeciętną kobietą – mania na punkcie fizyki i nauk ścisłych była dla niego czymś dziwnym i niespotykanym – ale miała w sobie to "coś". Dodatkowo, zdaniem pułkownika, ale i nie tylko, była bardzo ładna. Krótko ostrzyżone włosy i te niebieskie, migoczące niesamowitym blaskiem oczy. Mógłby wpatrywać się w nie nawet całą wieczność, zauważając coraz to nowsze rzeczy, ale z bólem serca robił to możliwie jak najrzadziej. Bo przecież Carter była dla niego tylko podwładną i nikim więcej.

Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy w myślach zaczął nazywać ją "Sam". Było to nagłe... ale odpowiednie. Wiele razy powstrzymywał się od tego, by nie powiedzieć tego na głos i przez pewien czas świetnie mu to wychodziło. "Sam" pozostała w jego głowie, a na co dzień spotykał się tylko i wyłącznie z "Carter". Oszukiwał się poprzez wieczne powtarzanie w duchu, że tak jest najlepiej, że nic więcej nie potrzebuje do szczęścia. Ale gdy ją widział, na jego ustach pojawiał się delikatny, szczery uśmiech, a wszystko, co go otaczało, przestało być szare, a nabierało barw.

Na obcych planetach, gdy się rozdzielali, wybierał ją, a nie Daniela, czy Teal'ca. Z początku dla archeologa i Jaffa było to dziwne, ale z czasem przyzwyczaili się do jego decyzji. Jackowi kiedyś przyszła do głowy myśl, że znowu sobie coś wymyślili, ale nadal się okłamywał, że przecież między nim, a "jego Sam" niczego nie ma. Ale gdy tylko byli sami, mógł bezkarnie przyglądać się jej pracy, delikatnym, ale pewnym ruchom. "Niechcące" dotknięcie jej skóry sprawiało, że czuł się jak w siódmym niebie i chciał, aby to się nigdy nie skończyło.

Kiedy zostawał sam w swoim domu, był cichy i przybity. Wciąż wierzył w swoje kłamstwa i nie uważał, że jego depresyjne samopoczucie spowodowane było brakiem Carter... nie, Sam. Wyliczał sekundy, minuty i godziny do ich ponownego spotkania, zastanawiając się, co tak naprawdę do niej czuje.

Życie toczyło się dalej. Z dnia na dzień jego uczucie się pogłębiało, ale nie potrafił sprecyzować, czego chce. Wyśmiewał się w myślach, że zachowuje się jak zakochany palant. Przecież do miłości, zwłaszcza do Sam, było mu daleko. Raz nawet chciał porozmawiać z nią na osobności, ale nie umiał wydukać, co chce. Nie chciał ryzykować dalszych rozmów, bo co miałby jej niby powiedzieć? Że... że... że niby co? Że niby bardzo ją lubi? Że szanuje? Że jest dla niego kimś ważnym? To nie było to, co chciałby jej przekazać, ale jak nie to, to co?

Wysłano ich na kolejną misję. Po pobieżnym rozeznaniu zauważyli kilka monumentów zapisanych pismem Pradawnych, którymi od razu zafascynował się Daniel. Planeta, a raczej jej okolica, okazała się spokojna i cicha. Ale mimo tego Teal'c sam zaoferował, że pobędzie z Jacksonem, podczas gdy Sam powiedziała, że wraz z O'Neilem dla pewności sprawdzą okolice.

Chwyciła Jacka za rękę, sprawiając, że przez jego palce przeszedł miły i przyjemny prąd. Przez to niemal zapomniał, jak się chodzi, ale Carter poprowadziła go przed siebie. Obrócił swoją głowę do tyłu, ale jego przyjaciół z SG-1 nigdzie nie było.

Nagle stanęli w miejscu, ale Sam nie puściła jego ręki. Za to chwyciła jego drugą dłoń. Spojrzał w jej oczy, jak zawsze błyszczące. Ale oprócz tego zauważył coś jeszcze.

– Carter, jak... – zaczął mówić, ale nie był w stanie nic wydukać.

Jack był zmieszany. Pierwszy raz w życiu. Przecież tyle razy coś mu się przytrafiało: różne zadania wyznaczane mu przez amerykańską armię, niewola, śmierć syna, wpadki na misjach pozaplanetarnych. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji jak ta.

– Niech pan w końcu powie, co pana trapi, pułkowniku – powiedziała, nadal patrząc mu w prosto oczy, w pewien sposób wyzywająco.

– Czy nie możemy dać sobie spokój z oficjalnymi stopniami?

Sam zamrugała parę razy. Jack uśmiechnął się. Kobieta wyglądała słodko i na swój sposób niewinnie, robiąc zdezorientowaną minę. Miał ochotę ją...

– Chrzanić zasady, regulaminy i Bóg wie sam raczyć, co jeszcze – wyszeptał do siebie.

Wyswobodził dłonie z jej uścisku i sam położył ręce na jej twarzy, przytrzymując jej głowę. Przybliżył się i pocałował ją w usta. Sam z początku nie do końca rozumiejąca, co się dzieje, miała ściśnięte wargi, ale po chwili przymknęła oczy. Jack pocałował ją delikatniej i bardziej namiętnie, a jej usta rozchyliły się lekko, chętne do głębszego pocałunku...

Teraz wiedział, co czuł do Sam. Nie była to przyjaźń, troska ani nic innego... Z początku nie potrafił określić swoich uczuć najprostszymi słowami. Teraz był tego pewien. To była po prostu miłość.


End file.
